


Who loves Pie?

by Andi4



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff the fluffiest fic ever, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 23:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16106024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andi4/pseuds/Andi4
Summary: Family bonding over pie





	Who loves Pie?

A post submitted to the September Drabble Challenge from a Facebook group. It is supposed to denote family bonding

This is my first posted work. Please be kind

Sam silently stole the keys to the Impala. He rode out of the bunker while Dean was still asleep. He was on a special mission. Day dawned brightly while he drove west. He put on the radio singing along when Wanted came on the channel. I’m a cowboy. On a steel horse I ride. I’m wanted dead or alive. Dead or alive. Dead or alive. He thought about his brother and their long sometimes tumultuous relationship. How he took care of him when he was little wiped his nose and his ass, kicked it when he needed it and always always protected him. He pulled into the parking lot. Got out of the car and made his way inside the bakery. It smelled amazing in there he thought. He went up to the counter. I’m sam Winchester and I have an order for pie. Yes the sales clerk replied. It’s just coming out of the oven right now. She gave sam three mini apple pies , three mini cherry pie and two mini coconut custard pies. He took them back to the car and headed back to the bunker. Cas met him in the garage and together they brought the pies into the library room. Cas already had the coffee made and on the table. Now they just waited for Dean to come out of his bedroom. Sam finished hanging the Happy Birthday banner across when Dean stumbled in. Cas blew a party favor and sam sang happy birthday dear bitch happy birthday to you. Dean said jerk back to his brother, gave Cas a hug. And said. Now let’s eat some pie. I love you guys. We love you too they echoed


End file.
